Katie
Katie jest uczestniczką Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Początkowo była członkiem drużyny Wrzeszczących Susłów ale przeniosła się do drużyny Zabójczych Okoni w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2. Nie dostała się na Plan Totalnej Porażki i do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie ale pojawiła się we wszystkich odcinkach Podsumowania, gdzie była komentatorką. Wystąpiła również gościnnie, wraz z resztą oryginalnej obsady, na jachcie w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Osobowość Największą rozpoznawalną cechą Katie, jest jej silna przyjaźń z Sadie. Obie często robią te same rzeczy, ubierają się w takie same ubrania, które Katie szyje, a nawet podobają im się ci sami chłopcy co jest częstym i jednym z niewielu powodów ich kłótni. Katie podobnie jak jej przyjaciółka jest wesoła, wrażliwa i uczynna. Według jej biografii, można dowiedzieć się, że w życiu kieruje się sercem w przeciwieństwie do Sadie, która kieruje się rozumem. Może być to powodem, dla którego Katie nie ma dobrej orientacji w terenie, o czym możemy dowiedzieć się w Kiepskie. Nie jest też za bardzo inteligentna, biorąc pod uwagę jej tok rozumowania. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie przypływają na wyspę. Katie przybywa na wyspę w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Sadie. Obie są zadowolone, kiedy zauważają obóz letni w którym będą nocowały. Zanim Chris podzielił zawodników na drużyny, Katie i Sadie mówią, że muszą być umieszczone w jednej drużynie, ponieważ jedna bez drugiej nie będzie mogła żyć. Jednakże Katie trafia do drużyny Wrzeszczące Susły, a Sadie do drużyny Zabójcze Okonie. Podczas wyzwania w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, obie dziewczyny chcą przekonać Chrisa, by umieścił je w jednej drużynie. Po chwili, Izzy zgadza się zamienić z Katie, po czym Chris umieszcza zarówno Katie i Sadie w drużynie Okoni. Następnie obie dziewczyny wykonują skok z klifu dając drużynie dwa punkty. Podczas noszenia skrzynek, Katie wraz z Sadie idą skorzystać z łazienki, gdzie po powrocie odczuwają swędzenie na tyłkach. Jak się później okazało, było to spowodowane tym, że przykucnęły nad trującym bluszczem. Na koniec odcinka ich zespół przegrywa, lecz obie otrzymały symbol bezpieczeństwa. W późniejszych odcinkach Katie nie wykazywała się zbyt dużą umiejętnością w wyzwaniach. Ona i Sadie były jednymi z pierwszych uczestników, którzy zasnęli w Wielkie spanie, a jej taniec został odrzucony przez resztę drużyny Okoni w Niezbyt sławni do konkursu talentów. Jedynym wyjątkiem, gdzie możemy zauważyć zaangażowanie Katie w wyzwaniu jest gra w zbijaka w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, gdzie została wystawiona do każdej z pięciu rund. thumb|right|210px|Eliminacja Katie. Podczas wyzwania w Kiepskie, Katie wraz z Sadie odłączają się od grupy kiedy zauważają rosnące w pobliżu jagody. Gdy obie dziewczyny zdają sobie sprawę, że się zgubiły, zaczęły w panice szukać swojej drużyny. Podczas wędrówki po lesie, obie zaczęły się sprzeczać, kiedy Sadie oskarża Katie o brak orientacji w terenie. Po nocy spędzonej w jaskini, Katie wraz z Sadie wracają do obozu, gdzie godzą się, ale doprowadzają do przegranej. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Katie zostaje wyeliminowana. Zanim odpłynęła Łódką Przegranych dała Sadie kilka słów na zachętę. Było to wówczas pierwsze rozstanie między Katie a Sadie. thumb|left|210px|Katie w [[Playa De Los Przegranos.]] Katie pojawia się na chwilę w Łódce Przegranych podczas Komu możesz zaufać? po eliminacji jej przyjaciółki. Obie dziewczyny są bardzo podekscytowane, że znowu się widzą, piszcząc i ściskając się. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Katie i Sadie piją shake'a z Noah. Katie jest wystraszona kiedy Izzy gryzie Sadie. Później obie wspominają o swoim występie w programie, skupiając się głównie na pogorszeniu się ich relacji. Katie i Sadie jako pierwsze oddają głos na Leshawnę. thumb|right|210px|Katie i Sadie podziwiają wdzięki Justina. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Katie i Sadie współpracują razem z Justinem w poszukiwaniu miliona dolarów. Obie dziewczyny komplementują bez przerwy jego wygląd, co denerwuje Justina, który pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety, zostawia je. Kiedy Katie i Sadie niczego nie świadome siedzą w jaskini, dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Później jednak obie się godzą. Ani Katie, ani Sadie ostatecznie nie dostają się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Mimo to Katie wydaje się być zadowolona z tego powodu. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Katie zaczyna się kłócić z Sadie o Trenta po tym jak rozstał się z Gwen. Katie występuje jako gość w Podsumowaniach prowadzonych przez Bridgette i Geoffa. W Podsumowanie I, podczas rozmowy o zerwaniu Gwen i Trenta, Katie i Sadie stają po stronie Trenta, a nawet wykazują zainteresowanie nim, choć Trent nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany Katie i Sadie. Katie przyznaje, że robi jej się smutno kiedy przypomni sobie jak Heather wykorzystała Trenta całując go na oczach Gwen. Kiedy Katie i Sadie mówią, że też chciały by go pocałować, ponownie dochodzi między nimi do konfliktu. Godzą się jednak kiedy Trent wyjawia swój prawdziwy powód obsesji odnośnie "liczby 9". W Podsumowanie II, Katie i Sadie planują założyć fanklub Trenta, bądź Anty-fanklub Gwen. Obie nadal też czują pociąg do Trenta, oraz nienawiść do Gwen. Większość czasu spędzają ze sobą niż odpowiadając na pytania. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Katie i Sadie zakończyły już swój konflikt z Gwen i wydają się dogadywać. Obie również występują gościnnie w jej blogu, ponieważ Leshawna nie mogła. Jednakże Katie i Sadie nieświadomie irytowały Gwen. Obie jednak przyjeżdżają na wręczenie "Nagród Gammie" w zielonych strojach jako cel wspierania "zieleni" dla Gwen. Obie są jednymi z 7 uczestników, którzy wyruszyli szukać pomocy przez co nie dostały się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|right|210px|Katie jest zauroczona Porażkowymi Braćmi. Katie powraca do sezonu jako komentatorka w Podsumowaniach. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Katie mocno przytula Trenta, kiedy Blaineley pyta się co "przegrani" sądzą o niedostaniu się do kolejnego sezonu. Katie jak większość uczestników jest zadowolona z powodu braku rywalizacji. Kiedy Blaineley pokazuje klip z Ezekielem, ukrywającym się na skrzydle samolotu, Katie krzyczy z przerażenia myśląc, że to duch. Ta informacja przeraża również Sadie. Kiedy Porażkowi Bracia śpiewają piosenkę Boski urok masz, Katie bije się o nich wraz z Beth i Sadie. Podczas piosenki Tak przykro śpiewanej przez Bridgette, Katie i Sadie wzruszają się nią. W Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon, Katie nie odgrywa dużej roli. Początkowo spędza czas na rozmowie z Sadie przez telefon. Jest też atakowana przez pandę, kiedy Blaineley wypuszcza zwierzęta z klatek. Katie wraz z resztą uczestników jest związana nad zbiornikiem z rekinami, dopóki Izzy nie wysadza bomby. Po tym Katie jest widziana ranna na podłodze obok jednego z rekinów. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! Katie podobnie jak reszta otrzymuje puszkę dzięki której (jeśli w środku będzie złota głowa Chrisa), może otrzymać szansę powrotu do programu. W jej puszcze były jednak orzeszki ziemne. Katie jednak nie wydaje się być zła z tego powodu, lecz nie robi wiele podczas odcinka. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Katie staje po stronie Alejandro, wraz z Courtney, Lindsay, Sadie i Tylerem. W Aloha, Finał!, Katie wraca kibicować finalistom wraz z innymi uczestnikami. Nadal czuje pociąg do Alejandro, jednak jest rozczarowana kiedy wygrywa on dogrywkę z Cody'm o wejście do finału, w brutalny sposób. Na koniec Katie ucieka wraz z innymi uczestnikami przed erupcją wulkanu. W zakończeniu Heather, Katie wraz z resztą uczestników (oprócz Courtney) cieszy się z jej zwycięstwa. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Katie jest widziana na jachcie wraz z częścią pierwszej obsady. Ona wraz z Sadie przytulają Trenta. Występ Taśma przesłuchań :Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć audycję Katie. thumb|left|210px|Katie podczas swojej audycji. Taśma przesłuchać Katie pełni role zarówno jej, jak i Sadie. Podczas przesłuchania, Katie i Sadie tańczą, i Katie zaczyna się obracać i wpada na kamerę. Po tym, jak Sadie wyrównała obraz kamery, obie zaczęły walczyć na poduszki gdzie Katie lekko uderzyła Sadie, podczas gdy Sadie przypadkowo uderzyła Katie mocniej, przez co ta upada na ziemię. Camp TV thumb|70px|right|Projekt Katie z [[Camp TV.]] Wygląd Katie w Camp TV, różni się od obecnego. W starszym projekcie ma ona inną fryzurę, podobną koszulkę, tyle że bez rękawów i spodnie Capri. Miała także większą klatkę piersiową. Dodatkowo, jej strój nie był identyczny ze strojem Sadie (co było planowane w programie). Nie wiadomo, czy ona i Sadie były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami w pierwowzorze, ponieważ żadna z nich nie była pokazana. W prysznicach pokazano tylko ich nogi. Ten projekt został później wykorzystany w Reguła kołysania, jako jeden z wielu kartonowych makiet. W Moja upalna Jamajka, ten projekt został wyróżniony jako pierwsza żeńska stażystka widziana w programie, gdzie obsługiwała Chrisa i Szefa podczas wyzwania bobslejowego. Ciekawostki *Katie wraz z Blaineley, Evą i Sadie są jedynymi uczestniczkami z oryginalnej obsady które konkurowały tylko w jednym sezonie. **Katie jest także jedną z pięciu zawodników którzy rywalizowali w jednym sezonie, a należało do dwóch drużyn. Inni to Brick, Dakota, Max i Sky. *Katie zajęła najniższe miejsce wśród dziewczyn na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, ze względu na powrót Evy. *Katie otrzymała 2 symbole bezpieczeństwa. **Była także pierwszą dziewczyną w Totalnej Porażce która otrzymała symbol bezpieczeństwa. *Katie skorzystała 4 razy z pokoju zwierzeń. **Zawsze razem z Sadie korzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. *Katie jest jak na razie zawodnikiem który najdłużej nie konkurował w programie, gdyż została wyeliminowana w szóstym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i do tej pory nie konkurowała w programie. *Prawdopodobnie dobrze gra w zbijaka gdyż Zabójcze Okonie wystawiały ją do każdej z pięciu rund w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. *Katie jest jednym z jedenastu zawodników którzy zamienili się drużynami. Inni to Izzy, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max i Sky. **Jest także wraz z Izzy, jedną z dwóch pierwszych zawodników którzy zamienili się drużynami. *Katie, Eva i Sadie są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy byli komentatorami podsumowania w dwóch sezonach. *Katie i Sadie są pierwszą parą zawodników która znała się przed programem. Druga to Amy i Samey. **Chyba że też liczyć relacje Alejandro, Blaineley i Sierry z innymi zawodnikami przed tym jak się stali oficjalnymi uczestnikami programu. **Duncan znał też Mike'a z poprawczaka, ale nie osobiście gdyż wolał wtedy się od niego trzymać z daleka. *Katie jest jedną z trzynastu dziewczyn które noszą kolczyki. Inne to Anna Maria, Blaineley, Josee, Kelly, Leshawna, Miles, Sadie, Sanders, Sierra, Sky, Stephanie, Zoey. *Katie wraz z Noah, Sadie i Tylerem są jedynymi zawodnikami z oryginalnej obsady którzy nigdy nie dotarli do scalenia drużyn. *Według biografii Katie, szyje ona dla siebie i Sadie ubrania. **To czyni ją drugą zawodniczką która szyje sobie ubrania. Drugą jest Zoey. *Katie jest pierwszym zawodnikiem który wrócił do programu po swojej eliminacji, ale nie po to by wrócić do konkurencji. Wróciła ona w Komu możesz zaufać? by spotkać Sadie. **Jest także jedną z pięciu zawodników którzy powrócili do programu ale nie jako zawodnicy. Pozostali to: Amy, Dakota, Ezekiel i Sam. *W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Katie ujawnia że ona i Sadie pochodzą z Toronto, Ontario, co czyni je jedynymi zawodnikami którzy wyjawili nazwę miejscowości z której pochodzą. *W Kiepskie, Sadie mówi że gdyby nie ona to Katie nie znalazła by się w programie. Jest to sprzeczne z biografią Sadie, która mówi że nakręciła swoje przesłuchanie ponieważ Katie też to zrobiła. **Jednak Sadie mogła tak po prostu to sobie powiedzieć, aby zezłościć Katie, gdyż obie się kłóciły. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Elle i Lindsay (II sezon, odcinki 11-17). *W oryginalnej wersji, dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Kitty i Lindsay. Galeria Ogólne = 100px-Katie.png|Ostateczny wygląd Katie. Skulona_Katie.png|Zdumiona Katie. Zaniepokojona_katie.png|Zaniepokojona Katie. Podekscytowana_Katie.png|Podekscytowana Katie. Katei_i_Sadie.png|Śmiejąca się Katie i Sadie. Katie.png|Siedząca Katie. Katie_w_Camp_TV.png|Oryginalny wygląd Katie. tkatie.jpg|Promujące zdjęcie Katie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Katie iki.png|Ikona Katie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. rotacje katie.jpg|Pierwsze ujęcia Katie. Rotacje_Katie.jpg|Drugie ujęcia Katie. |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E00_Katie_i_Sadie_w_czołówce.png|Katie i Sadie w czołówce. 120px-1Unhappy17.png|Katie i Sadie przybywają na wyspę. S01E01 DJ i Katie.png|Katie się zastanawia, jakie będzie pierwsze wyzwanie. S01E02_Katie_i_Saide.png|Katie i Sadie idą za Tylerem, skorzystać z toalety. S01E02_Swędząca_sprawa.png|Bridgette mówi Katie i Sadie że przykucnęły nad trującym bluszczem. S01E02_Ceremonia_Okoni.png|Katie i Sadie razem z innymi dziewczynami spoglądają na Ezekiela podczas ceremonii eliminacji. S01E03_Bezsennotlon_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie we śnie Tylera. S01E03 To tylko sen.png|Katie i Sadie obudzone przez Tylera któremu się przyśnił zły sen. S01E03_Śpiące_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Gwen i Trent obserwują śpiącą Katie i Sadie. S01E03_Katie_i_Sadie_przerażone_zachowaniem_Evy.png|Katie i Sadie boją się Evy. S01E04 Piątka, Katie, Courtney i DJ'a.png|Katie przybija piątkę z Courtney i DJ'em. S01E04_Dwoje_na_jednego.png|Katie i DJ w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. S01E04 Katie została trafiona.png|Katie trafiona piłką przez Cody'ego. S01E04 Pierwszy punkt.png|Katie przytula Courtney po ich pierwszym sukcesie w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. S01E04_Katie_grająca_w_zbijaka.png|Katie grająca w zbijaka. 180px-Famous5.png|Taniec Katie i Sadie w Niezbyt sławni. S01E05_-_Rzyg_Katie.png|Katie rzyga na Sadie. S01E06 Katie i Sadie zgubiły się.jpg|Katie wspomina czasy w których zgubiła się z Sadie w centrum handlowym. S01E06 Twarz Katie.png|Katie jest zła na Sadie za to że obraziła jej orientacje w terenie. S01E06 Katie Sadie.png|Katie korzysta pierwszy raz z pokoju zwierzeń, razem z Sadie. S01E06 Nie słucham cię.png|Katie jest przerażona faktem że ona i Sadie zgubiły się w lesie. S01E06_-_W_jaskini.png|Katie i Sadie budzą się w jaskini... S01E06_-_Niedźwiedź.png|...i wtedy Katie zauważyła niedźwiedzia na zewnątrz jaskini. S01E06 Katie i Sadie zaatakowane.png|Katie i Sadie uciekają przed niedźwiedziem. S01E06 Zagrożone KS.png|Katie zostaje wyeliminowana. S01E06_-_Katie_żegna_się_z_Sadie.png|Katie mówi Sadie by była silna i wygrała dla nich. S01E06 Katie wraca łódką przegranych.png|Katie odpływa Łódką Przegranych. S01E11 Katie na łódce przegranych.png|Katie przypływa po Sadie w Komu możesz zaufać? S01E11 Katie i Sadie na łódce przegranych.png|Katie i Sadie są szczęśliwe że są znowu razem. S01E22 Rozmowa Katie i Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie w Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E27 Katie, Sadie i Justin.png|Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina w odcinku specjalnym. Pustki_którymi_są_katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie mówią o Justinie, na zewnątrz... S01E27 Katie i Sadie w PZ.png|...jak i w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E27_-_Kłótnia_o_Justina,_ponownie.png|Katie zaczyna się po raz kolejny kłócić z Sadie. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E06_-_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie w studiu podsumowania. Ja_będę_twoją_dziewczyną,_Trent.png|Katie chce być dziewczyną Trenta. S02E06_-_Mała_kłótnia_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie zaczyna walczyć z Sadie o Trenta. S02E27_Gwen_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie jako goście video bloga Gwen. Sierra, Katie i Sadie.PNG|Katie i Sadie udzielają wywiadu z Sierrą w ich nowych zielonych ubraniach. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Katie ściska Trenta za szyję.png|Katie przytula Trenta trzymając go za szyję. Beth,_Katie_i_Sadie.png|Katie zaczyna walczyć z Beth i Sadie o Porażkowych Braci. Tłusta_Sadie.png|Katie jest obrzydzona tym w jaki sposób Sadie złapała puszkę orzeszków. Zawodnicy_chowają_się_za_Blaineley_przed_Bruno.png|Katie chowa się za Blaineley przed Brunem. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E01_Część_starej_obsady_przy_dziobie_jachtu.png|Jedyny występ Katie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Zobacz także Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy